Siblings are Forever
by Chesinshi
Summary: Set after the movie. Now that Jack has regained his memories he decides to visit the beloved sister he saved so many years ago. Probably going to be a 2-shot haha. For those of you who want some closure with the issue of his sister, whom he forgot for 300 years and still hasn't returned to.


**AN: Yes I know this takes place 300 years after colonial times, and his sister should technically be dead by the end of the movie. So say Jack Frost found a way to go back in time, like Santa's snowglobes can portal through time, I don't know... figure it out on your own haha. Anyhow this takes place after being crowned Guardian, and he's going back to see his sister. In fact I'll make a prologue if you want to follow the portal idea... if you think it's too illogical then you can come up with your method that you're satisfied with and skip to chapter 1.**

* * *

**Prologue: Back in Time**

"Are you sure about this?" North rolled out in his Russian accent.

"Absolutely; she's my sister whether I'm Guardian or not, human or spirit."

"Allright. Just remember: the things you do on this trip will replace the past; universe can't let you be in two places at once. Choose wisely when and where you return to." He cautioned as he placed the snowglobe into Jack's hands. Jack scrutinized the clear glass ball; it was strange that something so simple could transport you through time.

"What was her name again?" North asked slowly as he picked up and marveled at an unfinished wooden toy laying on the table in one of many workshops at the Pole.

"Abby." Jack returned excitedly.

"Tell her Santa Claus say hello." He told him warmly, and headed towards the door to return to his business. When he was about to reach for the door knob he stopped.

"Oh and one last thing Jack. Time doesn't stop here so don't think you can stay there forever. You have work to do with the children of today." The old man kindly reminded him, and the boy nodded. With a smile Santa opened the door and left.

Jack directed all his attention on the crystal globe. He could almost feel the cold night air of his hometown! He shook the globe and observed it's magic particles drifting together in a glorious flurry of brilliant colors. With resolution he stated his destination.

"Burgess, Pennsylvania. November 4, 1708." With that he tossed the crystal ball onto the floor. The portal swirled into existence before him and his human birthplace was clearly visible at the other end. The right corner of his lips tugged upward in a smile of mischief and adventure. Without hesitation he hurled himself in.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

He raced toward the lighted village in the black darkness of the night, heart pounding. His sister! He needed to find her; the one he remembered dearly loving - the one he died to save. His memories flooded him now; there were hundreds upon hundreds of playful times with his adorable sibling - a delicate girl, enticingly gullible, sweet, innocent, and pure. He had loved her so much he needed to see her now! He couldn't be away from her for a moment longer.

He blew through the village, checking every tent and scouring each crowd huddled by a fire for warmth. Bringing a chilly wind with him, he rushed through the entire town, searching high and low for the sweet face of his sister. When he couldn't find her he frowned and decided to fly through the surrounding wilderness.

He flew outwards beyond the village, and first encountered the infamous lake. In silence he stopped over the fateful place where the boy Jack Frost had drowned and immortal Jack Frost had been resurrected. It all seemed too surreal to be revisiting the landmark - this time not as a human but as a winter spirit. She was not there and he contined to search; excitement began to overtake him as he anticipated reuniting with his long lost family.

In time he found her by a familiar old tree; one they had frequently played under and climbed countless times. He cautiously neared his sister, almost afraid to see what she looked like now. Walking around her and observing every detail, he noticed exactly how she had changed. The cute stubby nose was now a longer delicate point; she looked bigger but arms and legs were just as thin as before. Hair was still straight and brown; much of her face had stayed the same but her eyes had grown sad... at the moment she was sitting on a nearby stump and gazing longingly at the tree.

Indeed for the last half hour she indulged herself to be lost in thought and memories. She wanted to remember him like it was yesterday, as she approached the fourth year of life without Jack. She had no strength to go to the lake; that place would always send her away with tears in her eyes. But here at least the memories were happy, full of joy and laughter. He was her best moments of childhood; he embodied all the fun times she had from birth to 8 years old. Full of life and mischief, he always found new ways to make her laugh, and kept a thousand surprises up his sleeve. Myriads of images flitted through her mind: the time they pranked their neighbors, the time he reenacted an entire story with merely two broken twigs, the time he tricked her into thinking squirrels were hatched from eggs... oh how she missed him beyond words. A painful emptiness filled her soul as she sat alone, and she allowed the desolation to wash over her. Utter loneliness welled up from within her and she began to cry small, silent, heart wrenching sobs. Her protector, best friend, confident, and source of all entertainment - she missed him so much it hurt with raw agony.

He gasped and immediately began to walk towards her. After a couple steps he stopped; how to communicate with her? He was dying to pick her up and hold her, then tell her a joke or tickle her till she cried tears of laughter instead. Nevertheless the anguish felt too real and too close to his own heart to simply blow off with the fun of winter. In haste he looked for ways to comfort her; he couldn't bear to see her in such sorrow for another second.

Snow! She loved snow; and it was an element well within his power. In a heartbeat white powdery flakes appeared from above and gently surrounded her. It was his most delicate snowfall in his entire arsenal of winter weather; instead of choosing his regular rebellious blizzards he opted for this soft sprinkling of pure white magic. Fun might not erase an injury to the heart, but he desperately hoped that nature's beauty could ease the pain.

The dainty girl stopped the tears and looked up through tiny sniffles. In wonder she admired the beautiful flakes gracefully drifting around her. Presently she smiled faintly and exhaled slowly, absorbing the peacefulness of her surroundings.

"The first snow of winter." She sighed contentedly. Jack's heart thrilled to hear her speak; he hadn't heard her voice in so long.

"Wish you were here, Jack." She spoke wistfully. His eyes widened and upon impulse he flew to stand in front of her, bringing the chilly wind with him. He ached to touch her, speak to her and answer her call! If only she could see and hear him! Feeling the sudden burst of wind the girl glanced around alertly - a thought crossed her mind and she frowned deep in thought and conjectures.

"I am here." he barely whispered. Should he try? How to get her to believe in order to see him? Or even if he couldn't make her see, at least he could try making her happy. Good old mischief resurfaced in his eyes as he danced up the tree to grab the very last leaf on an aged trunk. He jumped back down and caught her attention as the leaf fluttered wildly in front of her. She uttered a small chuckle and stood up to follow it. The leaf seemed to dangle midair and she regarded it curiously. Her hand reached out to snatch it when the wind playfully nabbed it and brought it directly above her head. Joyfully she jumped up attempting to grab it and the leaf continued to taunt her as she turned in a circle. She finally got dizzy and giggled when the leaf touched her nose and disappeared. The moment she began to wonder where it disappeared to she felt the leaf tickle her left ear. A squeal of surprise left her lips and happiness filled her soul to the brim. No one had played tricks on her like that in a long time.

Realization hit her like a sledgehammer. Only one person had ever played with her like that; down to the exact same motions in that exact same order. It was practically their ritual every time he held something she wanted to look at. She distinctly remembered always whining at him but secretly enjoying it at the same time; and at the end she always found herself gasping for air laughing with him. Could it be? Could it be!

"Jack!" She practically screamed, her bewildered face glowing with enlightenment. She could hardly believe it but there was no denying it. It could not possibly be pure chance or any other person. Instantly her ears picked up the sound of someone heaving a short breath of gladness. Almost afraid to find a person other than her brother she slowly turned around.

And then she saw him. Hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened with shock. It seemed ridiculously unreal - too strange and wonderful to be true. Yet it was verified right before her eyes - Jack was standing ten feet away from her! Her beloved older brother that had died in the icy lake that fateful day, now watching her with a smile that spread into a slight grin.

Jack felt proud of his sister to have taken the step of faith, against all logic and reason. Now he registered so many emotions in the eyes of his poor sister that he sustained a pang of guilt for all she had endured: incredulity and wonder, relief and joy, pain and longing all mixed in those innocent hazel eyes.

"Hi Abby." He spoke gently, age-old love and mirth showing in his boyish eyes.

Truly crying and laughing now, she immediately ran to him. The force of impact was welcomed with gladness, and he held her as tightly as she clung to him. There were no words - all she could do was simply hug him hard enough to choke him, and sob her heart out with pure gladness. Even when her feet gave way and they both knelt to the ground she couldn't stop; she felt like she was going mad, uttering laughs and sobs while tears flowed freely. Her hands touched his neck, her face pressed against his hair, her arms rested on his shoulders - real! All of it was real! Boundless joy and indescribable happiness crashed over her like a refreshing ocean wave - so strong and powerful it overwhelmed her heart and threatened to crush her. He was here! She had missed him every second, and tonight he had come back. She had him now, held captive in her grasp, and she was not going to let go - not now, not ever!

Family would always be family. No other child had hugged him this hard or showed so much joy in seeing him. And as he quieted her, he thanked the Man in the moon that he had received immortality. For he would never stop protecting her, never get too old to take care of her, never lack the time to watch over her.

* * *

**Sigh. Love this movie. Review and fave please! :D dialogue is coming hopefully.**


End file.
